DmC: Devil May Cry: Leon's Awakening
by DMC7500
Summary: There were two Sons Of Sparda; Now, a third has risen from the depths of Limbo. Meet Leon Sakai, a young teen cursed with the ancient power of Sparda's Bloodline. Witness the birth of a new Nephilim and how a human tries to cope with the insanity of living as an accursed devil: hated by everyone. Sucky summary, story is better! Rated T for graphic scenes, language, and violence!
1. Prologue: Snowfall

_Prologue: Snowfall_

* * *

"_**In the beginning, God created the heaven and the Earth. And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep…."**_

_**-Excerpt from The Bible, King James Version, Genesis Part 1: Verses 1 and 2**_

* * *

_Cold._

_I feel…cold._

_It cuts my face._

_It freezes my skin._

_It shatters my soul._

_They say Hell is a place filled with infernos and suffering._

_They never say anything about Limbo._

_Limbo...is much worse._

_Limbo. The bridge between Heaven and Hell. People call it Purgatory._

_For me…Hell._

_For I wasted five years in Limbo, suffering for my sins._

_I still suffer today._

_This….curse they call a Nephilim._

_A demon._

_A living abomination of greed and sin._

_All because of my culmination of hatred and revenge._

_Who am I?_

* * *

_It was a blustering, freezing winter, as the snowstorm began to dance wildly in the frigid air of Limbo. Snowflakes danced their intricate ballet as the pirouetted gracefully before silently falling to the snow covered ground below. Flake after flake saturated the winter air, as the cold void in Limbo lingered on without end. The wind was howling; the snow was falling; the storm was growing. Endless calamity gripped this unspeakable place where the land lay dead and lifeless, hosting the bodies of the already damned and holy. The horizon was covered with a dense fog that could easily blind the vision of one's eyes, more appropriately, blind it for eternity. Under the increasing snowfall and blustering breeze among Limbo's atmosphere, certainty can confirm that nothing could have survive such frigid climate such as this. No human could survive it. _

_Yet, one human did._

_Slowly being enveloped by the frigid snow, a young man approaching his twenties lay sprawled out among the snow-covered surface. His light-brown skin was graced with the cutting breeze of the winter wind, with snowflakes rapidly falling down his rugged, violet, trench coat. Under that coat lay a blue dress shirt, given to him by his father on his nineteenth birthday. Yet, his father was absent when they cut the cake. The young adult was also dressed in rugged carpenter jeans, gray boxers, white socks, black sneakers, fingerless gloves, and a scratched pair of sunglasses, which lay in the snow in front of him. All of these pieces of clothing were damaged by the continuous snowfall that went on in Limbo._

_As his mind came to consciousness, the young adult's vision was blurred as he tried to perceive what was happening. All he could hear was the wind drumming at his ears and the snow blinding his eyes as he tried to stand up. His arms swung to the right side, as his hands pushed into the white blanket. Cold slowly enveloped the two hands as he rolled over on his knees. Before he got up, his left hand reached for his shades, and he retrieved them from the snow, as the teen quickly put them back on. Now all he had to do was stand up. Slowly, but surely, his shoes found their grip on the surface, and he slowly hoisted himself up to face the ever growing blizzard that enveloped this forsaken land. _

_No. No. I can't be back. No._

_The teen slowly trudged onward, his movement hindered by the ever growing snow that was beginning to build up on the ground. It was a challenge to walk slowly, as the snow began to freeze his leg. Every step he took, was one step closer to his own end. His skin burned as the wind bombarded his face with sharp breezes and piercing snow. One foot over the other, another foot over the other, a simple task made an impossible challenge in the blustering winter._

_No. It's too much. No._

_The teen moaned in pain as he began to tear up. Unfortunately, his tears began to freeze on his face, as ice began to build up, making his movements heavier and heavier. It was almost as if an enormous iron casing was slowly enveloping him, trapping him in a moving tomb. Yet, this icy coffin was growing very quickly by the minute, and all the teen could do was move to keep his body alive with heat. But, the cold was too much, and the body became deprived of warmth. _

_No. Make it stop. Make it stop._

_Finally, the young adult could not take it anymore, and felt his body crash into the opening embrace of the piercing snow. He lay on his side, as his breaths began to gasp for pure air, his lungs taking in enormous amounts of snowflakes. His eyelids flickered as he began to fall to unconsciousness. However, a silent hum resonated through the blustering blizzard. It started off as a low vibration, but, its pitch began to deeply increase, with the tone falling down to equalize with the pitch. The young man mustered enough strength to push himself to his knees, and look ahead towards the source of the sound._

_Right in front of him, lay a mysterious, glowing katana, silently vibrating in the snow. It was seemingly untouched by the snow, as the intricate patterns around the handle glowed a pulsating violet color, brushing off the snow that was about to touch the blade. The blade itself, was a masterpiece all on its own. The folded steel shimmered in the dark atmosphere as the young teen saw his reflection along the front of the sword. This simple weapon contained such immense power, with enough to split continents apart and bring down skyscrapers with just a single stroke. So much power, it made the young teen's right hand shiver as it reached towards the handle, craving for a taste of that power. As his fingertips were near, the handle's energy began to skyrocket, and shocks of violet energy began to seep into the tips of the teen's fingers. Finally, he found enough power to close his hand, and the teen could feel his body be rejuvenated by this strange force. The cold was gone, and his body could barely contain the growing energy that was festering in his very soul._

_Power. I need more power._

_Finally, the teen gripped the katana with both hands, and pointed the blade to the ground. With a quick thrust, he pierced the cold ground with his blade, and everything stopped. Wind stopped blowing, snow ceased to fall, and the blizzard remained motionless. It was as if time stopped for an eternity, as Limbo now was graced with the song of the silence. The teen quickly pulled out the blade from the ground and looked around. He saw the flakes suspended in mid-air, as if they were pictures that seemed to reach out to you and take you in at the first chance they had. However, there was no motion. All the teen could hear was his own ragged breathing._

_But, something peculiar piqued his interest. In the fog a couple yards from him, stood a small figure. It looked like a small boy, but, his physique was clouded by the fog ahead. The teen was confused. No soul could ever survive the cold of Limbo. But, if it did, he would take the chance to help the boy to get out of Limbo as he did five years ago. No longer hindered by the cold, he slowly jogged towards the boy. However, when the teen thought he reached the boy ahead, the fog dispelled, and there was the boy, a few yards farther away from him. The teen's jog slowly picked up to a run, as he tried to catch up to the boy._

_Daddy?_

_One word. It made the teen run faster._

_Daddy, help._

_Two words. He began to run with tears in his eyes._

_Daddy, they're here._

_Three words. The teen screamed for the boy to stop._

_Daddy, they got me._

_Four words. The teen threw the sword down as he ran faster._

_Daddy, you can't save me._

_Five words. The ground began to crackle beneath him._

_Daddy, why did this happen today?_

_Six words. The teen slipped and fell._

_Daddy, why do they want my soul?_

_Seven words. The teen's footsteps began to crack the ice beneath him._

_Daddy, the devil always takes what he wants._

_Eight words. The child's face was bloodied and eyeless._

_Daddy, the devil wants to play with you today._

_Nine words. The ice shattered beneath the teen._

_Daddy, we will always be together, in heaven or hell._

_Ten words. The teen screamed as he fell into Limbo._

* * *

"Leon? Dammit, Leon, wake up!"

Leon Sakai's face was graced with a splash of water, as he awoke with a large gasp, as an infant would take his first breaths into the world. His nightwear was soaked with sweat, and his pillows and blankets were scattered along the floor. Leon, with his shades still intact, moaned as he rolled off of his bed onto the floor, beaten and tired. The one who had awoken him, his vice president, Daniel Peters, stood at the foot of his bed, with an empty glass that contained the water used to wake Leon up. This was Leon's fourteenth night terror, and it was getting worse by the minute. Whatever Mundus did to his boss, it wasn't good. The severity of it reached him when he heard Leon's screams from upstairs in Sakai Towers, the basis of Sakai Industries and home to Leon and Daniel.

Daniel gently placed the glass on the carpet, and knelt down towards Leon. "Not getting better, huh?" he quietly muttered as he felt Leon's forehead. It was burning.

"Heh, I've been in worse hangovers than this, Daniel." Leon groggily joked as he grinned up at his protégé.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "You've got a problem, Leon, and you're not doing jack about it."

Leon pulled himself up and rested his back at the foot of the bed. "How can I do something about it?" Leon whispered. "I'm cursed, Danny. Cursed with this demonic gift they call a Nephilim."

"Like the Sons of Sparda, Dante and Vergil?"

Leon nodded. "It could have been worse. I could have been one of those brutes I took care of down in the alleys."

Daniel groaned in frustration. "Please don't get started on how we had to wipe off the grime and muck off your clothes until the morning.

"You could have burned them."

"Yet, you were against it."

Leon sighed as he nodded in reply. Suddenly, his stomach pains began to well up, as Leon held his stomach in agony. He moaned as he motioned to Daniel to a bottle that was on his bedroom desk. The bottle was filled with a brownish, amber liquid, presumably alcohol. "There. That bottle." Leon moaned. "I need some of that."

Daniel scowled as he angrily shook his head. "For the last time, Leon, I'm sick and tired of you resorting to alcohol to drown your problems-"

He was suddenly silenced by the press of a cold revolver barrel to his forehead, as Leon emotionlessly held the gun to his head. "I don't need your fucking opinion on this. What I want, I get." Leon bluntly replied.

Daniel smirked. "I know you won't shoot me. You're not like that."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "No?" He turned the pistol on his own forehead. "And, I know you're going to stop me."

Daniel sighed as he forced himself up and grabbed the bottle from Leon's desk. He then took the glass on the floor and poured Leon a reasonable amount of alcohol. As Daniel offered him the glass, Leon threw the pistol back under the bed, and instead of grabbing the glass, grabbed the whole bottle from Daniel's other hand. Daniel could barely look at Leon, as Leon messily drowned his whole face in alcohol. When the bottle was empty, Leon coughed as he tried to get the excess alcohol out of his system.

"Same dream?" Daniel questioned.

Leon groaned as he also threw the bottle under the bed. "What does it matter? They're all the same. Every night, I see him."

"There has to be some connection to that boy. I mean, there's a lot of possibilities, right?"

Leon shrugged. The alcohol was slowly flowing down to his stomach, which eased his stomach pains. Ironic, since alcohol creates hangovers after prolonged consumptions. However, demons are enveloped in their sin, and sin makes them powerful. Thus, the sinful substance, alcohol, was a tool for survival for Leon. As Leon closed his eyes, he could still see that bloodied boy's face. Could it be…?

"Leon, are you ok?"

Leon looked up, to see Daniel, still in his bedwear, looking at Leon with concern. Leon didn't know what to say after that. All he could muster was a silent nod. Daniel slowly got up, and hoisted Leon's body back to his bed. Leon motioned for Daniel to put aside his blanket and pillows on the couch in Leon's bedroom, and after all tasks were completed, Daniel went back towards Leon, who was lay on his side, breathing raggedly.

Putting a hand on Leon's shoulder, Daniel smiled, and replied, "She's alive. And, no doubt had your son. If I know my sister, she's alive. And, you'll find a way to get to her."

Katherine Peters Sakai. Leon's Wife. Daniel's Sister. Kidnapped? Abandoned? It was uncertain to both Leon and Daniel.

"I should have died a long time ago…." Leon whispered. "All this suffering…This is only the beginning."

"And no better person to face it than the Third Son of Sparda, Leon Sakai."

"Yes….Leon Sakai, The Third Son of Sparda…"

It was all that Leon said as Daniel left the room, and Leon slowly drifted back into sleep.

* * *

_My family._

_My wife. _

_My son._

_Gone._

_Taken by demons._

_Taken to hell._

_Taken to suffer._

_And for what?_

_Nothing._

_They will pay._

_They will bleed._

_They will fear._

_They will suffer._

_They will die._

_For I am death._

_I am an angel._

_I am a devil._

_I am a Nephilim._

_I am a Son of Sparda._

_I. AM. LEON. SAKAI._

* * *

**A/U: And, so, the story of my OC, Leon Sakai, begins! I have been waiting to start this project for quite some time, but I could never find the time to give proper attention to it. Basically, Leon's journey will happen after the events of DMC: Devil May Cry, and will also feature a lot of Dante, Leon, and Kat action! I will shift my attention to this story and put all other stories on hold. Please, give feedback! How did you like the prologue so far? Like it or hate it, give a review, PM, favorite, or follow for more details! I've got all summer to work on this, so, I will see you in the next few chapters! Alright, DMC7500 signing off for the day! **


	2. Chapter 1: A Demon's Burden

_Chapter One: A Demon's Burden_

* * *

_Disclaimer: DMC: Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom and Ninja Theory. I only own this story and my character, Leon Sakai. All rights reserved._

* * *

"_**Then the Lord said unto Moses, Now shalt thou see what I will do to Pharaoh, for with a strong hand he shall let them go, and with a strong hand shall he drive them out of his land…."**_

_**-Excerpt from the Bible, King James Version, Exodus Chapter 6 Verse 1**_

* * *

Meeting day.

One of the most dreaded days for Leon Sakai. Since he was the CEO of Sakai Industries, it was up to him to manage the finances and the operations of this sprawling company. As expected, Leon's associates, led by vice CEO Daniel Peters, always obeyed the wishes of the head, along with keeping the company in stable shape when Leon was away. They owed their lives to the Sakai name, and were determined to pay back their debts in sweat and blood. With diligence and hard-working effort, Sakai Industries became one of the big monopolies located in Fortuna City. Mainly specializing in the distribution of medical equipment and personnel, this towering skyscraper was in charge of responding to the catastrophic incidents that occurred in Fortuna City.

It was three months after the Nephilim Incident. The newly-named demon hunter named Dante had taken up residence in the middle of Fortuna City, proudly presiding over a small office named Devil May Cry, which was tasked with hunting down demons that have escaped from Mundus's ranks. While Dante was scraping a living off of demon hunting, Fortuna City had become a living hell. Rubble cluttered the roads and streets, making motorized transportation through the city a nightmare. The Mayor of Fortuna City was swamped with sacks of infuriated letters that demanded immediate repairs to various parts of the city, such as the public water supply, the main supermarkets, and other residential housing that belonged to the wealthy and the rich. Mundus was dead; and in his wake, left the city of Fortuna City in ruins. The rouge, demon general tied the city around his hand like a leash, and without him, all control was lost.

In the meeting room, Leon lazily sat in front end of the table as he gazed over the other board members who were sitting down, busily arguing over the situation in Fortuna City. On the other end of the table, Daniel groaned as he held an important document detailing the current restoration plans in his left hand, while his right hand pressed against his forehead in frustration. It had been weeks since the plans to restore Fortuna City had begun, and no progress was made after days of hard works. Something needed to be done now; as various reports began to turn up in Fortuna City of numerous sightings of demons that began terrorizing the populace.

"I'd say military order should be put in effect!" One board member shouted, as he slammed his fist on the table. "Demons are busily tearing down our operations as fast as we bring them up!"

"It's the goddamned police you should talk to!" Another member yelled, "We give those brutes to look after the people, and next thing they know, they start running off with the money! Somebody ought to talk to the commissioner; it's the only person that has reason around the law!"

"Commissioner's dead. Confirmed it last week." A newspaper was held up, detailing the commissioner's bleeding remains on the front cover.

"Sunova- Alright, so what do we do? U.S military quarantined the whole city. And, we can't seek out help from outside."

"Russians are pretty interested. I heard the president had a long chat with the premier."

"If they find out about this, the whole world's going to be in a hell hole!"

"Therefore, what we should do is-"

"The main thing we should do," Leon suddenly spoke out, taking his feet off of the table, "is stop complaining like old women and actually start doing shit for a change. My father did not build this company on voice alone; he built it on action."

"But, what can we do, Mr. Sakai?" One board member questioned. "Fortuna City's already gone to hell as it is!"

Leon straightened his sunglasses, and frowned as he rested both of his arms on the table. "The first thing you can do is actually listen to what I'm saying, instead of spewing out useless degradations that have only exacerbates the situation."

The board fell silent after Leon's words. "Alright, then!" Leon clapped his hands together and put his feet back on the table. "Now, Daniel!" Leon motioned to Daniel to report his findings. "It seems you've got something to say; let's hear it."

Daniel grinned, and quietly muttered under his breath, "You sneaky devil…" He the stood up, held his documents in one hand and quickly began.

"Well, Leon, it's not looking good in Fortuna City. Five hours ago, main operations in the West and East side began to stagnate. We've lost contact with the medical operations located near the old Virility factory; last report was some unidentified group of patients checking into the emergency room at 11:33 PM."

"Almost close to midnight." Leon quietly adjusted his shades as he moved uneasily in his chair. "They're mostly predominant in the midnight…."

"Er, Mr. Sakai, did you say something?"

Leon looked up to find the whole board staring at him with questionable looks on their faces. Only Daniel understood this comment, as his eyebrows furrowed downward. Luckily, nobody in Leon's company knew Leon was a Nephilim. However, they weren't so keen on the idea of being led by a descendent of a Son of Sparda, especially after Vergil's suspected betrayal to the Resistance. Being a demon was a dangerous prospect in Fortuna City; with the whole city on the hunt for destroying these creatures from Hell.

Leon quickly laughed nervously, and waved his hand in rejection. "No, no, I'm just rambling…" The board turned back to Daniel, although there were still some eyes on Leon. "Please, Daniel, continue before I decide to move on to other matters.

Daniel nodded as he continued on, busily quoting from various accounts of manslaughter happening in the East side, with various comments on how to deal with this crisis. Leon couldn't pay to listen, as his eyes lazily drifted around the room. His darkened vision was not a nuisance to Leon, as his eyes merely adapted to dark. In fact, nobody has ever seen Leon's eyes since the day he was born. At a young age, his eyes became sensitive to the light, and he was forced to wear shades for the duration of his life. But, it never bothered people; they merely dismissed it as a necessity to a rich boy such as himself, as it gave him purpose and anonymity.

An hour passed. Then another. As the final hour approached, Leon began to feel a bit dizzy. It felt like a fuzzy vibration building up in his head, then started to intensify into a migraine. Leon tried his best to stay calm under the incessant pressure, but it was beginning to show, as his hand rested on the top of his head. Some of the board members grew nervous, and Daniel stopped at the last paragraph of his report to look at Leon. Now, Leon became the center of attention in the meeting, as he groaned in pain. Suddenly, Leon's ears picked up a cruel whisper. It was as cold as the decaying touch of Death's grasp, and slowly spread through Leon's body, making Leon's body shiver in mortality.

_LeOn…_

What the….Who the f-

_HeAr Us….._

W-what's happening to-

_BeCoMe WhOlE FoReVeR….._

Dammit, get out of-

_wE wIlL dEvOuR yOu….._

You won't take me! You won't have my soul, you son of a-

_bEcOmE A sOn oF sParda…._

"I think….." Leon growled as he stood up abruptly, "I think I've heard enough from you guys. Looks like everyone's obviously knows what they are doing, so, I'll take you guys at my word. Bravo. Well done. Brilliant. Absolutely astonishing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get out of here before I bore myself to death." After that harsh quote, Leon strode from his seat and out the office door, and left with a loud bang when closing the door behind him.

The board began to realize their worst fears. After Leon's mysterious disappearance at age eleven, he returned a changed boy. No longer the innocent, smiling boy they knew, his heart became a frozen palace, oblivious to satisfaction, praise, and altruism. Daniel's second in command to the Board of Directors, Jack Eastings, looked up to his boss, and spoke out, "It's his wound, isn't it?"

Daniel looked over to Jack, and looked at him with a gaze of contempt. "Jack, I swear to God, if we're going to start this conversation again, I'll have your ass back to doing desk work."

Jack raised his hands in defense, and replied in surprise, "Look, Daniel, I'm not doing anything wrong! I'm just asking! Mr. Sakai's acting a little erratic! All I'm asking is that if he's feeling alright to continue working! I mean….he doesn't look so good."

The board began to murmur in agreement, as they suspiciously began to converse about their leader's health. However, all of their conversations were interrupted by Daniel's fist, slamming down on the glass base off the table.

"Mr. Sakai has a mere headache!" Daniel yelled in frustration, "I will not tolerate any more false accusations against our leader! Now, all of you, get out of here and get back to work!"

And with that, the meeting was over.

* * *

**Leon's Room**

**5 minutes after the meeting**

Leon burst through the door, as he quickly stumbled in, not caring that the door was left ajar. All he wanted was that one bottle that could stop this pain. He moved in a wild, disoriented zigzag motion as he attempted to get to the kitchen. As his arms flailed around, they began to push down various objects to the floor. Glass vases, porcelain teapots from the Victorian era, and various picture frames detailing certain members of Leon's family fell to the ground with a shattering crash, glass and porcelain pieces cluttering the room. The sun outside Leon's apartment shined down on Leon's window; rays hitting the broken pieces of decoration, creating a mosaic reflection on the ceiling.

As Leon finally graced the cupboard, he swung it open to reveal one last bottle of bourbon. His mind began to calm down as he saw the bottle inches away from his grasp. As he reached out to grasp it, a shot rang out behind him. The impact of the bullet made the bottle explode, and various shards of glass flew towards Leon's hand and right cheek, causing both to bleed. Leon swung around to find Daniel standing right in front of him, holding Leon's pistol towards the cracked bottle, while his eyes stared at Leon with disgust.

Daniel threw the pistol to the ground, and bluntly spoke in an emotionless tone, "No more. This ends now."

Blinded by rage, Leon grabbed Daniel by the collar using his undamaged hand, and shoved him against the wall. However, Daniel was unfazed at this sudden act of aggression, and continued to scowl at Leon. "Fine. No more." Leon mockingly replied in a childish tone. "You might as well as put that pistol to my forehead and pull the trigger. I'm sick and tired of all these voices in my head! Why the hell don't you end it now, huh?"

Daniel, using both of his hands, grabbed Leon's collar, and shouted, "I'm trying to save you! I made a deal to my sister to never give up on trying to bring you back from this hellhole! And, all you do is just sit around and drown your sorrows in alcohol!"

Leon pushed Daniel back, and fiercely pointed to him. "Fuck you, Daniel!" Leon screamed in anger. "You haven't been doing shit to help me! All you care about is the company!"

"Then, you tell me the man it that stopped all of the operations in Sakai Industries and redirected them to finding your wife, more importantly, my sister! You tell me that man that stood by you when the board when against all of your decisions! You tell me that little boy that became your first friend back in elementary school, and is still your friend after nineteen god-fucking-forsaken years! Huh! Tell me, Leon! Tell me!"

Leon could barely bring himself to words as he found himself lowering his finger; his mouth agape as Daniel sighed in frustration. Leon slumped down to the floor, trying to comprehend what he just said to his dearest friend. He and Daniel had been lifelong partners since they were just five years old. Now, he found himself tearing down the only friend he had left in his life. The only person he could trust among a group of thieves that ran his corporation.

Daniel knelt down as he laid a hand on Leon's shoulder. He could feel Leon's breathing beginning to intensify, and his body shivering. "I'm only trying to help, man…." Daniel quietly reassured, "This shouldn't never have happened."

Suddenly, Leon looked at Daniel and began to unbutton the white shirt that held Leon's fatal wound. When Daniel looked under Leon's left breast, he could barely hold it in as he saw the wound. It was a long cut, nearly reaching the heart, messily stitched together even after Daniel's medical expertise. It still had scabs of dried up blood along the edges, and there were still traces of blood dripping down. Even the part on Leon's shirt near the cut had signs of dried up blood. However, there was something mysterious about that cut. Underneath the folds of the cut, a solid object glowed violet in the folds of flesh and blood. It quietly went from a fuzzy color, to a vividly clear violet light. The light shined as one would put a flashlight to the tip of a finger, and looking at the other side, the light glowing through the translucent covering of skin.

"Look at me, Daniel." Leon croaked as Daniel gazed into Leon's face. "I'm a monster. It's because of my sin that I've become this demon, and, I'll be like this forever. I'm sorry. No matter how much you try to help, it all comes down to me in the end. And, someday, I'll pay for what I did. My reckless act of…vengeance."

Daniel shook his head in rejection. "Your family didn't die in vain. Neither did Kate. All I'm asking, Leon, is that you stop hiding in the past and open up to us. Trust us. Trust me."

Leon could only give a small nod as Daniel helped him back up to the couch. After Leon was sitting upright, Daniel began to sweep the floor with a broom and a dustpan that was sitting next to the fridge. Leon looked to his side, to find his revolver innocuously resting on the maple boards of the floor. He picked the handle up with his injured hand, wincing as the glass went in deeper into his flesh. Daniel, quickly finishing the sweeping of the broken shards, went over to Leon to check on the injured hand. Leon chuckled as Daniel sat on the table in front of him. "Well, Daniel, Fortuna City isn't going to fix itself. Guess it's time I go introduce myself, huh?

Daniel rolled his eyes, as he held Leon's hand with the left hand, while taking out the broken shards of glass from Leon's injured hand. "You've been gone for years. The board won't like it if you decide to disappear on us again."

Leon chuckled, and twirled his pistol with his undamaged hand. "Well, Kate won't like me being a slob, would she?"

Daniel smiled as he took out the last of the shards out of his friend's hand. On the floor beneath the two lay a picture of Leon and Kate, happily enjoying themselves on their wedding day. Daniel bent to pick up the picture, smiling at his friend's past accomplishments. The day that his sister became truly happy coincided with his best friend's greatest wish. Now, the pair lived in a dangerously, shifting calamity that was waiting to swallow them both up when given the chance. Daniel gently placed the picture in the palm of Leon's bleeding hand. "Yeah, she'd say the thing about that too." Daniel replied.

"I have to go tomorrow." Leon suddenly blurted out.

Daniel raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "What for?"

Leon reached in his back pocket and took out a ragged newspaper page. "Read this." Leon handed Daniel the paper as Daniel read the article with curiosity.

"Moments ago, on the outskirts of Fortuna City, a massive cargo truck crashed in a West Alley located near the entrance of the city. Police investigators found numerous piles of human bodies, emancipated and decapitated, located in the hold of the truck. The driver was pronounced dead at the scene few hours later. Just a few days after the accident, the police discovered both the vehicle and driver missing from the crime scene. Investigators are baffled as they try to recover the source of the disappearance."

Daniel could barely hold himself to look at the bodies in the two pictures. All of them were bleeding, mostly young boys. "The report counted thirty-two bodies." Leon said. "However, in both of the pictures, I see only thirty-one."

Daniel quietly shook his head. "No. Don't be rushing off to conclusions, Leon. It may be a farce."

Leon looked up at Daniel, and replied, "It's a chance I'm willing to take. All for her."

Daniel sighed as he closed the newspaper. "I'd hope you know you what you're doing."

Leon laughed as he pointed his pistol at the shot glass on the fireplace mantle. "Believe me, I'd wish I knew what I was doing. But, then again, life wouldn't be fun, wouldn't it?"

His trigger finger itched. He was ready to take his first steps as a demon hunter.

* * *

**A/U: Another chapter finished! But, this is only the beginning! I'll try to make this like a regular story, preferably twenty chapters. However, I'll probably try to condense most of the story into that amount of chapters! Anyway, tell me what you think of the character of Leon! Any comments or suggestions to be made to him? Leave a review, favorite, follow, or PM for more on Leon's Awakening! See you in Chapter 2! DMC7500 signing off! Catch you later!**


	3. Chapter 2: Forging A Path To Hell

_Chapter 2: Forging a Path To Hell_

* * *

"_**If one man sin against another, the judge shall judge him: but if a man sin against the Lord, who shall intreat for him? Notwithstanding they hearkened not unto the voice of their father, because the Lord would slay them."**_

_**-Exerpt from the Bible, King James Version, First Book of Samuel, Chapter 2 Verse 25**_

* * *

**La Bella**

**Fortuna City**

**12:49 PM**

"..No, I swear, I don't-"

I didn't feel anything as I pulled the trigger, letting loose the kinetic energy stored in that single shot, ripping a gaping hole into the demon's skull. He slumped over the table, black liquid oozing over the glossy table in a vicarious motion, as it dripped slowly to the floor. This demon was another informant for one of the Demon Lords present in Fortuna City, and outside sources told me of his dealings with a "boy" discovered a few days ago. Part of me hoped it was my son, yet, part of me was telling me it was just an orphan on the streets. I sighed as I put my legs up on the table, and pushed the corpse off, not forgetting to twirl my pistol back in my holster. It was my lunch break, and here I was, spending it in a rundown restaurant with the only decent, edible food here in Fortuna City.

Y'see, not all is utopian and glorious here in Fortuna City. Smuggling rings, racketeering operations, and prostitution hideouts turned this city into a living hell. Now, hundreds of thousands of unemployed citizens scavenge the streets for a bite to eat, yet, with all the demons lurking around, the trash here is inedible. The nighttime is even worse: corpses litter the streets with decaying flesh and rotting bone, and the sewers constantly expunge the flowing blood out into the water reservoirs. Under the cover of night, all hell breaks loose as the demons raid our buildings, taking civilians, and ripping the shit out of them as law enforcement can do nothing but watch as chaos spreads. Heh, some world I live in.

"For fuck's sake, Leon, you could at least clean up your goddamned mess in my restaurant!" Vincent Walters chastised as he angrily wiped the blood off my table.

"Ah, well, that's why I got you, Vinnie." I chuckled, "Besides, this joint's already went to hell as it is."

Vinnie scoffed as he sat down in front of me, his gnarled hands holding a shot of some ancient Italian wine. Him and his alcohol: it's going to get the better of him someday. "'Ey, an Italiano can only hope for his baby to grow again, right, Pisano?" Vinnie chortled as he looked at me.

"You've got high hopes, Vinnie, I'll give you that." My right hand rested on my chin as I found my left hand lift up a shot of bourbon to my mouth. As I gulped the amber liquid, I could feel my stomach burn as it tried to adapt to the alcohol.

Vinnie could notice something was wrong with me, as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Problems, my friend?"

I shook my head. "Just remembering past sins. Actually remembering the good times as well."

"That shouldn't be too bad, 'ey?"

"Well, when your humanity was lost in Hell, with your only wife leaving you for no apparent reason at all, coupled with the fact your son is being hunted by demons, I really don't have a lot of times when I actually felt good."

Vinnie's eyebrow's raised in suspicion as he looked with curiosity. "So, you know he's alive." Vinnie said with a hopeful tone.

"Alive, but, I don't know where." I put the shot down after a couple of drinks. "Daniel tells me that he's in some undisclosed town along the edge of nowhere, so, I'd think I'll start with snooping around a bit in the slums."

"A guy like you going into a place like that? Come on, Leon, you know there's something dangerous down there."

I lifted my head to look at Vinnie directly. He had been in Fortuna City for years, and a guy like him knows the exact details on every aspect of this city, making him someone I can trust. "You mean those rumors of some entity that crushes its victims in the alleyway?" I questioned.

Vinnie slammed his fist down, and replied with anger. "Si! That bastardo could squash five men using its gigantic paws! Look, Leon, I know that you're a….hunter. But, you got to have some limit to how many of them…things you fight! I don't think you'd stand a chance against them!"

My hand rested on Vinnie's shoulder as I gave a cocky grin to his face. "Vinnie, I've deal with bigger shit than this. I think I can manage another demon in my schedule."

Vinnie nodded, and asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

I stood up, and dusted myself off. "I'm going to head in the alleys. I'm going to kill every last demon there is. Then, I'm going to kill that entity you spoke off, and see what I can't get on the location of my son.

"You're crazy! You're going to get killed!"

I turned around. "Only the most brilliant people are mad, Vinnie. I think I'll take my chances with my insanity."

* * *

**Location: Leon's Private Lab, Fortuna City, XXXX**

**Lab Entry #02107**

**Title: Subject 7**

**Introduction to Psychic Tests: Kinetic Motion**

Summary: Based on the current state of the subject, our first hypothesis was deemed valid under these conditions: First, Subject 7 was recorded with having intense activity in the frontal area of the brain; EEC scans determine a .5 increase in electrical activity associated with higher-level thinking and more conscious actions in the human body. Second, the subject was able to mentally produce enough kinetic force to move the single, wooden object from Location A towards Location B with stunning accuracy; previous tests shown that the transfer of said object from Location A to Location B resulted in the object moving away from the given testing area. Thirdly, Subject 7 experience an abnormal change in attitude whilst in consciousness in this following condition; when asked about said subject's owner, all electrical equipment began to malfunction as Subject 7 began to show signs of discomfort.

Commentary: I fear the worst has come to pass. This is most unfortunate, given the circumstances in both Fortuna City and the United States. The appearance of the demonic entities known as "Nephilim", quoted as "fallen angels" in the Bible, have begun to show signs in human entities. Human Nephilims, such as Dante and Vergil, have been the apex of this Nephilim condition surrounding Fortuna City, however, I have never seen this condition take root in younger subjects such as Subject 7. We haven't even reached the infant trials yet!

We cannot let the higher officials know. It will be the end of our career if he finds out. Experimenting on subjects such as Subject 7 is crucial to the survival of this company; yet, all the board does is reject every proposal we send at them! Injustice has its limits, and if the board wants to play that way, so be it.

The next trials will be conducted at 12:45 AM, the following Wednesday. Class 2 authorization scientists are to report to Testing Area #3 for further instructions.

* * *

**West Alley**

**Ten minutes after leaving La Bella**

Leon's POV: Continued

My gloved hand quickly covered the remaining bodies of the suspects with the blanket that was draped over them by the police. Strangely enough, only three bodies surprisingly were left behind, which didn't look as emancipated and tattered as the others in the pictures. Carefully looking over the last body, I notice that the skin looked translucent, ghastly paling as Nature began to decompose the bodies. As I felt the leathery covering of a once, innocent young boy, tugging at the skin seemed to tear it ever so slightly, which made me very suspicious. I decided to prod deeper into this misshapen form, figuring it would lead to more clues to the other children's disappearance.

I positioned myself in the middle of the three bodies, and sat down cross-legged on the cold, wet pavement. My jeans began to soak as the water on the wet ground went into the leather like a dry sponge sucking in the droplets left in the kitchen sink. I paid no mind to this innocuous detail, as I closed my eyes, and rid myself from all emotions. The answers that I was seeking did not exist in this world. No, I had to go beyond this mortal horizon; right between the places of heaven and hell.

If you haven't heard about Nephilim before, it was originally coined the definition "Sons of God", fallen humans or angels who disgraced the Almighty Savior and sent down to Hell below. Now, say what you will, but, I have no care for any form of religion that wishes to describe the definition for a Nephilim; I am merely stating what I was told at a young age. However, as a fallen human such as myself, people like me have to recline all judgments to themselves. Especially when you walk down Fortuna City every day, with every eye on you as if you killed a man. Humans; they reject the different and accept only the similar. Fucking hypocrites.

My mind separated from my body as I felt my soul ignite with fury. It wasn't a raging, uncontrollable fire I could not extinguish; it felt controlled, determined, and focused on the goal at hand. Memories flooded back to my mind as all the doors and windows that hid all of my secrets slammed agape as I could felt the pain slowly rushing back to me. All that suffering…..All that torture…

* * *

_**On your feet, human! Mundus ain't taking your chickenshit attitude today!**_

_Water…..I need water….._

_**I am Sparda…..And, what you will become will lead to your destiny….**_

_My body….What's happening to me….._

_**My name's Kate. Kate Peters.**_

_Oh, Kate…._

_**Leon, I'll have to ask you to leave.**_

_No! You can't take me from her! Damn you, she's alive! She's alive!_

_**Daddy?**_

My eyes fluttered open. I looked around. I wasn't in Fortuna City anymore. I was back. I was in Limbo.

* * *

**Devil May Cry**

**2 minutes after Leon entered Limbo**

**Audio Excerpt #1**

"Devil May Cry. We hunt down demons, demons, and…..I also cater to birthday parties. So, tell me, you got the password?"

"Anthony Redgrave? This is Daniel Peters from Sakai Industries."

"Hey, I think I heard that name before!"

"Which one?"

"Sakai. Heard he had to make a deal with the devil to get his company to where it was. So, you assholes gonna threaten me so I'll do your dirty work?"

"…You like to make first impressions so quickly from your own head, do you, you prick?"

"What'cha going to do about it?"

"I'd have you arrested. Apparently, there's enough on your record to send you to prison for the rest of your miserable life. But, I'm not here about that. I'm here because-"

"Because of Leon Sakai, is that it?"

"How do you know him?"

"Hey, I'd know another Nephilim from a mile away. Can't believe that kid. Started from hell; now he's your CEO. How'd that make you feel?"

"At least he leads better than the board running the operations when he isn't here."

"He's gone out."

"And, I want you to get him back here."

"Why?"

"That alley….It's a trap."

"Yep. You guessed it. Heard of the Doppelgangers?"

"Doppelgangers?"

"Some demon/human anarchist group trying to reclaim what's left of Mundus's bitch army, and trying to create another house stronger than Sparda."

"So, that monster thing Vinnie told him about, it was just a…"

"Fucking Italiano doesn't even know what the fuck he's saying most of the time. Drowns himself in wine every midnight I come by for pizza."

"This is why I never took Leon to those cheap joints."

"However, Leon's not ready. He's still human. Therefore, he's still vulnerable to the true power of Sparda. Y'know, unstable energies and shit."

"But, that would mean…"

"….So, you want me there or not?"

"He's going to die out there…"

"I want cash."

"You'll get it."

"I can't promise he'll return safely, though."

"Just get him back in one piece."

"One question though."

"What is it?"

"Has Leon been good with kids?"

"What the fuck does that-"

"clicks"

**End of conversation**

* * *

_**LiMbO**_

_**3 MiNuTeS AfTeR DaNtE's CaLl…..**_

_lEoN's pOv…._

My eyes fluttered open as I looked over my surroundings. Vision became blurred; fuzzy images contorted around me as I tried to grasp my surroundings. The cold, viscous flow of the air seemed to shatter the silence around me. As my eyes began to clear, images began to feel more noticeable. Walls became fragmented, the streets beneath me ripped open; the sky ran red with the crimson blood of the damned. All I could hear was the raspy wind surrounding me and the voiceless screams that tried to reach out to a guardian angel or the Almighty in Heaven.

_bEwArE…._

I stood up quickly, not wanting to stay seated in an unstable spot such as where I was sitting originally. My body felt drawn to this place, as I could feel my cells beginning to leech off of the energies created by the constant calamity in this timeless location. I could not age; nor could not go forward or backward. Limbo was a place of never-ending repetition, the gateway towards either a realm of tranquility or a realm of eternal insanity. And, here I was, back once again in five years. Back home.

_kIlL….._

My investigation started with looking over the three remaining bodies again. Under their mortal shell, the spirit world houses another manifestation of their true identity. What's on the outside is just a decoy; on the inside, is where the demons and angels are found. Humanity has hidden behind false sins ever since Eve sinned against the Almighty, yet, we still owe up to our sins to this day, for pride and glory demands it from all of us. Our demons are everywhere, from a young babe to an elderly guardian, there is no better place to corrupt than the purest of hearts…

_kIiL…._

Overturning the blanket once more, I gazed upon the sight of the little boy I had viewed in Fortuna City in the living world. Instead of his innocent face, I saw something more sinister. Initiates bearing the Mark of the Doppelgangers; these young boys were taken from their homes and instituted to follow Mundus's vision of an ordered world. Most of these boys came from foster homes, the slums, orphanages: places where people never gave a damn about them. The Doppelgangers only wanted flesh, living organism that would obediently do their bidding, regardless of age, race, sex, anything that gave diversity to the human race.

But, something in my head didn't click correctly. I had looked over most of the pieces of evidence that were obvious in the alley, but there was one thing that I couldn't figure out. Doppelgangers are very meticulous about their actions, and when they leave, they leave with no traces of evidence. Yet, these bodies, here they were, lying right in front of me…Right in front of….Me?

Did they know about who I was? Was this some sort of a plot to draw me into their little escapades? These bodies; they felt as if they were compelling me to go after their killers, their souls screaming for vengeance. They wanted retribution; they wanted war. If it's a fight they want, I won't hesitate to begin.

_fOrWard….._

I slowly walked into this maze of alleys; every step I took would make particles and chips of the ground float above me, disappearing into nothingness. The pathway was filled with every rotten garbage imaginable: banana peels, filled up garbage cans with flies buzzing around them, eating at the decaying matter that lay at the top of the trash, diluted puddles, rusty piping, everywhere I went, filth and decay was everywhere. Not for once did I stop walking on to admire the sights of this rotting place, as it stunk of old, forgotten demons that once inhabited here. This alley mirrored the raining, silent alternative back in the human world; the reflection was the true image of its current counterpart, filled only with corruption and greed. My sneakers made a squishing sound as they flopped on top of the wet pavement. The conspicuous clop of my footsteps coupled with the uneasy blow of the wind was the only thing I could hear as I went deeper into Limbo. My movements occasionally were swift and direct, but, this time, I was taking it very slowly and carefully, considering every movement I could detect, including my own. The world around me, as I saw it, was alive with action and life; the smallest objects to the gargantuan bastions that populate this world are but a taste to what I could truly sense. I wouldn't call this ability…inhuman, more of, a hybrid of human ingenuity and demonic possession. The reason being, of course, was that I was very perceptive at a young age. I could watch my father authorize a plethora of mechanical renditions for the execution of the containment of a deadly outbreak of a virus located in some part of the world, and I would repeat the same process with perfect ease. I'll admit, not brag, and mind you that I was fortunate to be blessed with such gifted abilities at such a young age. But, as my father once said, what a man does with his power is up to himself, but, it is the duty of a man to use his powers for the greater good, even if it costs him his life. Words to live by, yet, I felt he took that out of a text book. Still, it was useful to me anyways.

_kIll!_

As I neared the exit of the alleyway, I looked ahead to reach an abandoned park located at the exit. It merely consisted of a circular shape of dying grass, with four main trees at the sides of the circle. Taking a deep breath, I quietly walked onto this foreboding place of uncertainty and stopped when I stood in front of something that piqued my interest. In the middle of the park, stood a giant cross, with a man nailed to it; it was a gruesome depiction of the Crucifixion of Christ, his body covered with multiple scars, the stone droplets dripping down from the cuts of his marble torso. The hands were fixed writhing in pain, and the legs almost looked emancipated to me. It felt too realistic to begin with, and it wasn't a pleasant sight to see when casually walking down the street to find a monument to one of the Bible's most excruciating moments. The thing that troubled me the most was the figure of the head. It looked as if it was screaming, looking up to the heavens and crying to the Almighty for salvation, begging to be free from its prison. The thorn crown didn't look like a crown anymore, it was a mask, the thorns embedded in the cheeks of the face, some even piercing the eyes. The eyes were the worst part, they were brittle, stone droplets flowed down the bleeding iris and flowing down to the chin. This gruesome image had manifested itself very deeply into my mind, as I kept imagining it as it were a real human being on that cross. Thank God it was only a statue. As I decided to walk up closer to this statue, the wind started to pick up speed. To me, it was the unshifting nature of Limbo's uncontrolled fury, but, another thought in my mind considered otherwise. I felt that whenever I took a closer step, I was one foot away from unleashing something catastrophic. If I'd trusted my judgment then, I would have saved myself from a dire situation.

But, I didn't.

That one step made an earsplitting crack that sent me down on my behind, hitting the hard floor as I did so. I looked down, and I saw that from the path I took to the alley to the base of the cross, a giant crack had suddenly appeared right beneath me. As I slowly got up, I noticed something about the head. The head slowly lowered its head, as if it were to look at me with an uneasy gaze, the thorn mask gazing in my direction was troubling, even for a guy like me. I couldn't help but notice the mouth starting to move around, as if it was trying to verbally produce phonetic sounds, but, no sound came out of it. The fingers began to writhe, as it struggles to get out of the cross, along with the struggling feet nailed at the bottom of the base. This statue was alive, I thought, a forgotten soul who'd d been trapped in Limbo for years, waiting to get out. I slowly held a hand up to this moving, marble apparition, to indicate neutrality and to declare my peace with it. "Now, look," I shakily answered, "I don't want any trouble. Tell me who you are and where you came from."

_LEON. SAKAI. WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU._

"The hell does that mean, you've been waiting for me?"

_FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS, THE SONS OF SPARDA HAD BEEN THE DESCENDANTS OF TRUE NEPHILIMS. UNSCATHED BY HUMAN BLOOD. NOW, THE RULES HAVE CHANGED. ALL BECAUSE OF ONE MAN. YOU._

"That's really tragic and all, but, you're not answering my question. Why are you waiting for me? What are you planning that has me concerned?"

_YOU HAVE BROKEN A CYCLE THAT HAS LASTED SINCE THE FIRST MILLENIA. YOU WILL PAY THIS DISTASTEFUL CRIME IN YOUR OWN BLOOD AND BEATING HEART._

"Well, last time you tried to do that, I lived. Now, what are you going to do, since I'm still alive and kicking?"

_WE. WILL. KILL. YOU._

And, at that moment, all hell broke loose. The stature exploded in a torrent of blood, as my whole body was drenched with gallons of this crimson liquid. I coughed as I kneeled down, trying to clear the excess blood out of my system. But, Limbo was ever changing. The alleyway was sealed by a rising wall from the ground. All exits were shut off by black streaks of blood, creating a floating barrier that prevented me from escaping. The blood flowing from the broken cross continued to pour out, flooding the park, the grass, and the stone floor with red rivers of blood. Suddenly, my hands felt the liquid overlap them, as I was kneeling down in a pool of crimson liquid. It was alive with activity, and what came out of it gave me an even bigger headache than before. Slowly taking a liquid form, a demonic and, four-fingered, sprouted a few feet in front of me. Then another. Then another. Another right to the right of me. Another to the left of me. Another behind me. Suddenly, I was surrounded by rising figures from the blood, quickly taking shape. The blood solidified around these creatures, forming their true physical form. Their faces were contorted and bleeding, their bodies mangled and emaciated, and in their hands was an oversized, rusty metal blade that was the size of an oversized hog that gorged on the courses of three suppers a day.

Blood Stygians.

It was slowly coming to me now. The Doppelganger's plan was simple. Surround me with a bunch of demons when my guard was down, then finish me without having even to lift a finger. There was no finesse, no fanciful tactic to execute me from afar, nor even a typical last showdown under the bleeding sky. It was merely a trap.

What a bunch of fucking idiots.

Standing up to my full height, I cracked my head to both sides, before squaring up my shoulders. This was going to be a long fight and it was time to split some heads. But, first, I needed a weapon. I didn't want just any weapon, I wanted a material that I could use send theses Stygians back to their make. Fortunately, a Nephilim like myself, is always prepared. My eyes darkened as I began to darken the sky around my opponents and myself. I thought of the cold, how it freezes the blood, and cuts off circulation around the body. All other thoughts were directed to killing my opponent. Suddenly, I felt something materialize from behind my back. It felt like the scabbard of a katana, resonating with pulsating power. The hum the sword could be heard as it finally materialized, the holding strap leading down over my left shoulder and onto my belt buckle.

I reached to the handle of the blade with both hands, and unsheathed the sword. It was a thin, blade, with frost permeating at the sharp edges of the blade. The handle glowed purple, as the energies of the sword flowed together in perfection. Holding it with both hands, I slowly brought the sword down to my left thigh, while positioning myself accordingly around my enemies. The demons moaned their incoherent language, along with the occasional shriek and garble. They strafed around me, hoping to catch me off guard. As I slowly strafed around their proceeding direction, the tip of my blade touched the surface of the blood, creating an icy circle around me as I followed their circular motion. The one to move first towards their opponent first in this fight is the loser.

The first Stygian to move was on my left. It charged at me, gallivanting at me, while flailing it's humongous blade over its head, as it attempted to take a direct strike over my head. Raising my blade towards the descending opponent's, the ringing sound of metal crashed in my ears, as I pushed away my opponent's strike, stumbling him. Taking this time to strike, I took my blade in my right hand, pulled it back until the handle of my katana was at my cheek, then, with enough force, I thrust my strike forward towards the demon's heart. The impact was fatal, as I pushed the demon to the brick wall, the Stygian screaming unintelligible phrases and shrieks. Using my free hand, I took my automatic revolver, put the barrel to the head, and let loose the bullet, turning the contents of said Stygian's head into nothing but wet piles of flesh.

Blood splattered onto my face of course, as I ripped the blade from the body, and looked back behind me. The Stygians were coming at me, with another dozen being summoned from out of the blood. I threw my katana at Stygian, and the blade's force impaled him, sending him straight into the cross, where the blood was still flowing. Taking out both my pistols, I fired a couple of rounds at the Stygian's heads. I nicked two with precise headshots as the fell to the ground, their bodies writhing in the pool of blood they came from. As a Stygian leaped up at me, descending his blade down upon my face, I rolled forward from the incoming strike to dodge my certain demise. As his blade clung, hitting only pavement, I twirled my pistol, and fired two rounds in both of his legs, immobilizing him. I swiftly sidestepped an incoming strike from another demon, and quickly backflipped in the air to avoid the cumbersome strike to my legs. In the air, I let loose the bullets, with metal ricocheting off of the pavement and the sound of wet flesh exploding, the bodies sinking back into the blood. I landed gracefully onto the red pavement, a splash of blood rose up into the air on my impact. There were still more coming, and it felt exhilarating.

I decided to try out my new mobility tricks on a newly risen group of Blood Stygians. Gathering up my demonic power, I felt my body dash forward, right into the face of a Stygian. I smirked as I pulled the trigger, sending his body flying into a lamppost. Noticing two enemies rushing at me with their blades unsheathed, I dashed backwards as the blades descended, this time, hitting each other on the head, instantly killing them. I could barely hold back a laugh as I ran all over the place, dashing to and fro from enemy to enemy, landing on top of Stygians and letting loose the bullets, and the constant drop of bodies could be heard ringing throughout Limbo.

This rush… it felt liberating, to say, at the most. I felt as if I was transcending to achieve something greater than myself. My movements were one with my soul. My body was flowing with so much energy. This power. So much power. I want more. Yes, more. Give me more!

_Power! I need more power!_

Suddenly, something came out from my back. One of the Stygians had got me with their blades. I grunted as I tried to pull him off of me. Then, another blade came from the side. Another from the right. Then, another Stygian rammed his blade right in front of me. I cried in pain as I tried to fire my pistols at their heads. It was to no avail; the blood created a living shell around their heads, making my bullets mere flies to their defenses. My body was bleeding down to the legs below, as I staggered with excruciating pain. From in front of me, a Stygian, supposedly the Captain, rushed at me with its jagged blade, the leaped into the air. I braced myself for the coming impact as I began to realize my early demise.

Suddenly, the Stygian Captain was thrown back, followed by the explosion of a booming shot resonating from what appears to be a shotgun. Suddenly, two of the Stygians were sent flying, due to a flaming projectile sent right in front of them. I took this opportunity to pull one of the blades out of my chest, and shove it right in one of the Stygian's stomach. As he squealed in pain, I kicked in straight into a brick wall, his body splattering at the impact. As I turned my attention to the final demon, he delivered an ear-splitting screech at me as he drove his blade deeper within my body. With my mobility restored, I kicked the demon out of the grasp of his blade, dashed towards my sword; in a graceful leap, I screamed in fury as I brought the sword down on my last enemy. The katana cut through his body like a knife smoothly cutting through butter, and my impact sent his remains flying.

Finally, the blood from the cross stopped flowing, and the blood on the ground begin to recede back into the ground beneath me. I gave a breath of relief as I sheathed my sword back into its scabbard. The atmosphere receded to an unsettling calm, and the park was once again, lifeless and desolate. I grunted as I pulled the remaining two blades out of my stomach, blood spurting onto the ground as I threw the blades down. As I began to pull out the final blade, a voice rang out in a coy tone:

"You shouldn't be out here all alone, Mr. Sakai."

I turned around. A punk figure, leaning against a cross, smirked at me as he watched my efforts to mediate the damage sustained in the fight before. I scoffed, and retorted back to the youth as I pulled out the final blade from my stomach, "I'm a young adult now. I should be old to be doing whatever I want."

The man laughed, taking out a cigarette from his inner trenchcoat pocket. I watched as he lit it with a snap of his hands, then taking a long drag before continuing, "You make my job a lot harder when you move around like this."

Immediately sensing a threat, I pulled out my pistol and pointed it right at his skull. "Who are you? Why are you following me?"

He held up his arms in protest, and smirked at me as I kept my sight on him. "Hey, hey! I'm not here to fight! I'm just doing a job one of your friends told me to do?"

I closed my eyes and tried to think who would send to protect me. Nothing came up. I opened them and replied, "I'm pretty sure I didn't need any-"

But he was gone. Or, more obviously, behind me. I growled as I felt the barrel of a pistol right in behind my skull. "Kid, put the gun down."

Like hell I will.

I quickly turned around, and in a split second, we both let loose one bullet. My head was ringing as I felt the bullet go through my skull and out the other way. I stumbled to my knees, holding my head in both hands, trying to stop the bleeding. And, here was this asshole, still standing. He smirked as the blood ran his face, not caring for a moment the blood was his. After a brief moment looking at each other, the man sighed as he twirled his pistol back. His head wound had fully regenerated, the flesh slowly forming back to its normal form. "So, you are the Third Son after all. I'd guess I'd better take it to call you brother, huh?"

I stood up. My wound had fully healed as well. I was looking upon a member of my own kind. I held out a hand. "Mr. Redgrave, I presume?"

The man took my hand. "Dante. But, since we're talking in formalities, we'd better get down to business."

I let go after the handshake." What business?" My eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"After what happened in the last months, this city's getting shittier by the minute. And, it's not going to get better if we stand here and chit-chat."

I folded my arms. "Why should I trust a common scoundrel like you?"

Dante chuckled, and leaned back against the blood stained wall. "Because, I can offer you what you always wanted."

"And what's that?"

"Your humanity…Just like the one I was searching for years ago…"

* * *

**A/U: Dante and Leon have finally met up! How'd you like the battle scenes in this chapter? I thought of this kinda corny, but, it was the best I could come up with! Any suggestions would be more than welcome to improve on this! Next chapter will deal with a lot of Devil May Cry lore, so, I'll try to be concise with the content I post! Always, leave a review, comment, favorite, and follow, to journey with Leon into his continuing quest to regain what was once lost to him! Thank you all for reading! DMC7500 singing off! Goodbye! **


End file.
